The Land Before Time: Adventures in Big City
''The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City is an upcoming American live action/animated drama sitcom family television series produced by Universal and Fox in association with Sony and Amblin. It will be a sequel to the film, ''The Land Before Time: The Big City. The show will only be available exclusively on the Disney+ streaming service, while reruns will be airing on Universal Kids. The show combines uses of traditional hand-drawn digital ink 2D animation (Dinosaur Characters) and live action (Humans & World) by using VistaVision cameras and elements of film noir. The show is rated TV-Y7 but the Treestar of Horror episodes are rated TV-PG-V due to the dark themes, violence, and some blood. Summery In this live action/animated comedy, Littlefoot and his 13 friends along with Rocky and Garfield explore and hang out in the city of New York. With it’s signature comedy and sense of humor, this show guarantees you will laugh out loud! Cast *Jason Marsden as Rocky, a human, one of the main protagonists. *Dan Castellaneta as Garfield, a human, one of the main protagonists. (Scott Weinger couldn't reprise his role due to him being busy on other works) *Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin, a human *Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde, a human *John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin, a human (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman, a human (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot, an Apatosaurus, one of the main protagonists. *Anndi McAfee as Cera, a'' Triceratops'' *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky, a Parasaurolophus *Jeff Bennett as Petrie, a'' Pteranodon''/Doc, a Diplodocus/Mutt, a Muttaburrasaurus/Ed, an Edaphosaurus (Seth Green couldn't reprise his role as Ed due to him being busy voicing Chris on Family Guy) *Rob Paulsen as Spike, a Stegosaurus/Guido, a Microraptor/Ruby's Father, an Oviraptor/Mo a Ophthalmosaurus *Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper, a Tyrannosaurus Rex *Meghan Strange as Ruby, an Oviraptor *Gilbert Gottfried as Austin, an Archaeopteryx *Nika Futterman as Al,i an Apatosaurus/Tricia, a Triceratops/Ruby's Mother, an'' Oviraptor'' *Tara Strong as Virgil the dragon (First Appearance: A Dragon's Story) *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck, an Apatosaurus *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck, an Apatosaurus *Cam Clarke as Bron, an Apatosaurus *Bill Murray as Mr. Louie, Teacher in The Gang of 14's classroom. (First Appearance: Trouble in School) *George Clooney as Principal Willie, Principal of Anderson Elementary School. (First Appearance: Trouble in School) *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms, an Nothrinychus *Danny DeVito as Crazy Arms, an Nothrinychus (First Appearence: Crazy Arms) *Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father, a Hypsilophodon (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty, a'' Brachiosaurus'' *Jeremy Suarez as Tippy, a'' Stegosaurus'' (First Appearance: Garfield's Odyssey) *Nancy Cartwright & Sandy Fox as Dinah/Dana, the two Triceratops twins *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, a Marvel Comics superhero from Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson (First Appearence: Rex's Shack) *George Ball as Topsy, a Triceratops (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Camryn Manheim as Tria, a Triceratops (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Stephen Merchant as Pterano, a Pteranodon and Petrie's uncle *Jessica Walter as Old One, an Apatosaurus (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Sam Elliot as Big Daddy, a Mussaurus (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Cree Summer as Lizzie, a Mussaurus (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Leigh Kelly as Skitter, a Mussaurus (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Anna Paquin and Ashley Rose Orr as Rocky and Dusty, the 2 Mussaurus ''twins (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors, Peter's college physics professor. (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *J.K. Simmons as Mr. Thicknose, a ''Pachyrhinosaurus/J. Jonah Jameson (Jameson's First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson (First Appearence: Rex's Shack) *Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant, Jameson's receptionist at the Daily Bugle. (First Appearance: Rex's Shack) *Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman (First Appearence: Rex's Shack) *Reba McEntire as Etta, a Pteranodon *Michael Kelley as Hyp, a Hypsilophodon *Scott Menville as Nod, a Nodosaurus *Tom Selleck as Rusty, a Archaeopteryx, Austin's cousin (First Appearence: Garfield's Odyssey) *Chris Parnell as Tranvert, a Sacisaurus *Frank Welker as Getor, a baby Hypsilophodon and Hyp's baby brother (First Appearance: Hyp's New Brother) *Christian Slater & Cheryl Hines as Chomper's Parents, the 2 friendly T-Rexes (First Appearance: Secret of a Sharptooth's Excess) *Elizabeth Daily as Rhett, an Apatosaurus *Jess Harnell as Swooper, a blind, elderly Harpactognathus *Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother, an Apatosaurus/Petrie's Mother, an Pteranodon/Ducky & Spike's Mother, an Saurolophus/Rose Scout *Danny Cooksey as Cliff Mars, a human (First Appearence: Dude, Where's My Car?) *Tim Curry as Victor Veloci, a human (First Appearance: Trouble at School) *Al Roker as Anchorman Patrick Newman (First Appearance: There's No Disgrace Like Austin) *Nolan North as News Chopper (First Appearance: There's No Disgrace Like Austin) *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah, a Beipiaosaurus *Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah, a Beipiaosaurus *Pete Sepenuk as Foobie, a Beipiaosaurus *Topher Grace as Eddie Brock/Venom (First Appearence: Treestar of Horror) *Thomas Haden Church as Flint Marko / Sandman (First Appearance: A Manhattan Wedding - Part 1) *John Leguizamo as Mark the Alligator (First Appearance: Tears of Wild Arms) *America Ferrera as Chris the Alligator (First Appearance: Tears of Wild Arms) *Josh Keaton as Sam the Alligator (First Appearance: Tears of Wild Arms) *Allison Janney as Mrs. Shaveymead, an Pachyrhinosaurus (First Appearance: Treestar of Horror II) Opening sequence The opening sequence was 2D animated (Dinosaur Characters) and live action (Humans & World). We fade into a dark blue sky with a stratus cloud in the middle. The "Ahh Chorus" synthesizer pad plays (which actually starts playing just before the fade in) as the stratus cloud begins to part, and the orange text, "The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City", emerges from the parting stratus cloud, thickens just after it appears, and begins to zoom in as the cloud continues to part away. Singers intone "Do, do, do..." The cloud disappears from both sides as the text zooms in closer, and the camera moves through the letter "B" into a birds-eye view of New York City. We swoop over the Statue of Liberty and the One World Trade Center, fading into a street in Downtown Manhattan afterwards. We slowly zoom down the street while passing by Anti-Painless Dentistry towards the purple-colored Anderson Elementary School. We fade into the school's entrance that the camera zooms onto for a bit and then pans by it to an open window. We zoom in through the school window, and Hyp is seen in a classroom writing a unique phrase repeatedly on the chalkboard as punishment. In the classroom, the walls are either gradient purple or gradient blue-violet, and a bulletin board with three crude drawings is hung next to Peter Parker. He stops writing and looks at the board unamused. As the school bell rings, Hyp turns towards the door, happily grins and leaves the classroom. The camera zooms out of the room and pans towards the school's entrance, where Hyp happily bursts out of the front doors on his skateboard, flies past the flag pole, dives back down, and skateboards past a big field with trees while going farther away. Then it cuts to inside the Consolidated Edison Inc., where Garfield is seen working on bolts in his radioactive suit. The quitting whistle blows, much to Garfield's glee as he hears it, so he gleefully removes his radioactive suit helmet, puts down the tongs and leaves the building not realizing the green glow pole that accidentally bounced into his back. Behind him, a bald co-worker is holding a sandwich with his hands, and takes a bite after the whistle blows. The caution sign over Garfield's head has two holes on the right side, both blank. The scene then cuts to Ruby and Tricia checking out at a supermarket. In the check out line, Ruby reads her Rolling Stone magazine with an ad for Frosted Milky Flakes on the back. Tricia is inadvertently scanned along with the groceries, without the cashier noticing. The cashier rings her up at as $847.63 and Tricia is mistakenly packaged in a plastic bag after the camera pans towards a different shot of Ruby and the cart. Ruby wonders where Tricia is while turning her head from the left. Tricia pops her head out of the bag, and Ruby sighs in relief as she and Tricia exit the supermarket. The scene cuts to the school once again, where Mr. Brian's band is practicing and where Ducky is seen playing the saxophone. Ducky interrupts the rehearsal and plays a loud saxophone solo (theme song). Mr. Brian stops the band and points Ducky out of the door, due to her unacceptable playing. As the other students look on, she dances her way out of the classroom as she continues playing. On their way to their house at 7th Avenue, the members of the family weave dangerously through traffic and in between fellow NY citizens. Garfield is first seen, driving down the street while leaving work, and uncomfortably discovering the glowing stick in his back. He pulls it out and throws it out the window as he drives away with dust covering the screen. The dust clears, and the rod is bouncing near The Soda Bar. Chomper comes by on his skateboard, with pursed lips in a half grin. His right foot sticks off the board, as he grabs the lamp post to help him make the corner. He skates past a pet store, and a TV store with a cameo of Fievel from An American Tail, which they turns and looks at. While passing by bored residents waiting for their bus, he grabs the bus stop sign and takes it with him. On the passing bus, a banner on the side says "Can't get enough of that wonderful Cola". The bored residents notice their bus in shock, and chase after the bus as a smiling Ruby and Tricia turn the corner in Ruby's red minivan. Inside the car, Tricia is shown steering the wheel with her tail. With tires screeching, the car passes by a factory and makes a tight curve. As the car approaches another road, the camera cuts back to Tricia as she steers again, and the car makes another turn. The camera cuts back to Tricia, revealing that the wheel is just a toy for her car seat, as the camera pans out to show Ruby driving. As the camera is zooming out, Tricia looks at Ruby, then back at the road. Then, they both look at each other, and honk both the car horn and Tricia's horn twice with Tricia's tail. The camera cuts to a slightly low shot of Ducky, wobbling back and forth on her bike while on her way home, with a large stack of books in her bike's basket and her saxophone case behind her. She hits a bump, and all the books fly into the air, and then land safely back in the basket. She makes a turn (to our left) down the street passing by a streetlight, and finally arriving at the apartment. In a view showing the driveway, she jumps off her bike in the driveway, grabbing her books and instrument case. The bike moves into the garage as the garage door opens for both the bike and for Garfield's car, as Ruby runs to the front door. Garfield's car comes from left to right, makes the turn into the driveway and stops as the camera zooms in onto the car. From the right, Hyp one-hops his skateboard across Garfield's car. Garfield gets out, ducks under Etta who was flying (saying "D'oh!"), just in time to see Ruby's car. He screams, and runs into the garage as her car pulls in behind him. Frightened, he looks behind his left shoulder, then behind his right, and then opens the door leading into the downstairs hallway of the house. Upon entering their house, they run towards the living room couch, with a different gag occurring. In the living room, the walls are gradient magenta, the floor is gradient teal, couch is brown, a mouse hole is seen to the left of the couch, a light purple lamp with an orange lamp shade is on a teal side table with light purple drawers and blue drawer knobs. As the theme song ends, the camera cuts to the television set that displays the first two opening credits in a wiggly yellow font similar to the text from the beginning (Created by Don Bluth and Charles Grovesner; Developed by Steven Spielberg, Matt Groening and Sam Raimi). Episodes Season 1 * Rex's Shack- After Rex's Pizza has to shut down for 2 weeks due to a health code violation, Rocky is forced to run a food shack in downtown Manhattan. * Airport Madness- Rocky tries to get the dinos on vacation to Florida, but after realizing that dinos are not allowed on planes, he puts the dinosaurs in cargo, sending Littlefoot and the gang on an adventure to try to get first class! * Garfield's Odyssey- After work, Garfield feels like he's a big useless nobody, after trying to commit suicide, Garfield finds a new career in life, making New York safer. * There's No Disgrace Like Austin- Austin's inappropriate nature causes him to be sent to a rehab center, where he meets a unstable guy who thinks he's Michael Jackson. With guest star, MJ Impersonator: TBA. * Garfield's Night Out- When Cera takes a picture of Garfield belly-dancing with a sexy girl at a stag party and posts it online, it becomes viral on the internet, but unfortunately, Jessie kicked Garfield out of the apartment! Can Garfield reunite with Jesse and teach Cera that women are not sex objects, or will he stay at a motel? * Trouble in School- Hyp TBA. * Dino-Fame- After becoming viral on the internet, Littlefoot is given a VIP tour through Hollywood, California. With guest star, Dave Franco as Thomas Randy * Dude, Where's My Car?- Cliff Mars, who escapes from jail steals Rocky's Tesla and goes back to 1975 where he tries to cause chaos at New York. TBA. * Punishment- Chomper has seriously misbehaved, and now Littlefoot and Ruby got so upset at him that they decided to punish him by spanking in the backside. They have good intentions at heart, but they overdo the punishment, and Chomper is not going to take it lightly. The small purple sharptooth now is up for some payback, and it ain't going to be good... * Nightmares in Paradise- The 13 dinosaurs thought that they had come through the fire and made it to paradise. Yet one night shows that more than physical wounds were carried with them into Manhattan. On this night of unrest, they find themselves turning not to their families they searched for...but to each other. * Yellow Bellies Adopted- Wild Arms relentlessly brings the Yellow Bellies to New York, unknown that their quirky and stupid nature may cause some problems for our heroes. * Tears of Wild Arms- Wild Arms ventures back to The Great Valley to find his parents. Wild Arms' tears of sorrow are flooding New York and Spider-Man must find a way to drain it. * You'll Never be Apart- It's the one year anniversary of when Ruby left her family to go to the Great Valley. But when she, Guido and Littlefoot get trapped in the alley, she learns that family is always with her, by learning her friend's dark past. *Secret of a Sharptooth's Excess- Chomper's birthday gifts activate his greedy sharptooth instincts, causing an outrageous growth spurt that threatens to destroy all of Manhattan. However at the end, he is restored to normal. *Littlefoot's Day Off- After getting A+ on all his classes, Littlefoot is awarded with a day off school. TBA. *The Ruby Way- Ruby tries to find a job, but ultimately ends up as a flower shop cashier. TBA. *Off the Hook Crazy!- Garfield battles an alcohol addiction and Rocky and the gang must snap him out and teach him that it's dangerous to drink too much beer. With guest star, Wanda Sykes. *You're Not Weird At All- Guido has been known to be a little weird, and hated that some dinosaurs and humans bullied him for the way he acted. When they arrive at the Great Valley and New York, Littlefoot, Chomper, Spider-Man, Ali, Ruby, Petrie and Ducky notices that Guido is feeling blue, and decides to find what's wrong with his friend and cheer him up. *Beefcake Foobie- Foobie eats a berry that makes him fat. Littlefoot and the gang put Foobie on a diet and get him back to normal. With guest voice, John Cena as Commerical Announcer and guset star, Jackie Chan as Professor Yabba *Superhero Flyer- Pterano wants to be a superhero like Spider-Man. with Guest Star, Stan Lee. *Help, I'm a Sharptooth!- Jessie becomes a Sharptooth after drinking one of Curt Connors' potions. Ali TBA. With guest star, Tom Hanks. *Littlefoot Adopts a Dog- After getting good grades, Rocky allows Littlefoot to adopt a dog. TBA. *Under The Weather- Littlefoot has always been there for Ali whenever she needed him. Now, it's Ali's turn to be there for him. Through sickness and in health. *Veloci Strikes Back- TBA. *Rocky the Dinosaur- Rocky is transformed into a Velicoraptor by Victor Veloci, he must learn to enjoy being a dinosaur before it wears off. TBA. *Ghost Freaks- After Doc hears legends about ghosts haunting New York, he becomes a Ghostbuster, however, he's a four-footed dinosaur, which makes it impossible to catch ghosts, so he asks one of the retired Ghostbusters to help him. With guest star Dan Aykroyd as Raymond "Ray" Stantz. *Quest for the TV- Spider-Man tries to buy a new 4KTV, but struggles to find money for the new TV. *Life is a Fast Lane- Jesse must make a difficult decision after falling in love with her bowling instructor. With guest star, Albert Brooks. *Home Alone in The Big City- Chomper & Petrie are left alone in the apartment after Rocky accidental leaves them behind on a trip to Coney Island, is this Paradise for Chomper & Petrie or is it gonna be a bad time? *A Manhattan Wedding - Part 1- Littlefoot grapples with his conflicted feelings when he finds out with Rocky is marrying Meliane. Littlefoot also begins to suspect that Sandman has changed since Meliane's childhood. *A Manhattan Wedding - Part 2- Rocky and Meliane are set to be married, but Sandman and Cliff Mars has a devious plan to ruin Rocky's happily ever after and the future of New York City. With guest stars, Aerosmith. Season 2 *Treestar of Horror- Littlefoot and the Gang explain their most scariest adventures in New York. *A Dragon's Story- Littlefoot and the gang meet a dragon named Virgil, who shares to the gang an unusual backstory about what happened to him. He was a human, who was transformed into a dragon by Victor Veloci. *Animals, It's Just a Word!- After a freak accident in Curt Connors’ laboratory, Littlefoot and the gang switch bodies with a group of lab animals, TBA. *Crazy Arms- Wild Arms' brother, Crazy Arms returns from the Mysterious Beyond. With Guest Star, Danny DeVito voicing Crazy Arms. *Bully-4-U: Hyp, Mutt and Nod meets Flash Thompson, Peter's bully. Guest Star, Joe Manganiello as Flash Thompson *Here We Go Again- Guido TBA *A Day of Remembrance- On a not-so-special day, two dinosaurs find they share more in common than they once thought, and that family is more extensive than they had believed before. *Return of the Indominus Rex- Curt Connors as changed into Indominus Rex again and kidnaps Mary Jane! Littlefoot and the gang must change Connors and save MJ. *Don't Judge Dragons!- Virgil TBA. With guest star, Courtney B. Vance as Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin *Gift of the Night Fury- Ruby's parents reveal a long-kept secret to Ruby, she and her parents are Night Furies and have the ability to turn into Night Furies at will, but when Victor Veloci kidnaps Littlefoot and the gang, Ruby and her parents must become Night Furies and save the day! *Censorship and Meliane- Meliane, who is disgusted by the violence in cartoons protests to tone down the violence. TBA. *Ruby Gets an F- Ruby is told by Mr. Louie that her grades are slipping, and if she fails to complete another test, Ruby may probably have to repeat third grade, so Ruby enlists Guido as a tutor. *Escape from Brooklyn- During an unexpected trip through Brooklyn, where The Gang of 14 and Spider-Man are confronted by Rhino, an earthshake traps Hyp and Ruby on a building at Henry St. With gust star, Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *I'm In The Band!- Rocky and Garfield recall their time in a band back in the 1990s. With guest stars, AC/DC. *Get a Life- Mutt and Spider-Man TBA. With guest star, Gerard Butler as Maxwell "Max" Dillon / Electro *Garfield vs. The Swear Jar- Garfield and Guido TBA. *The Best Day Ever!- TBA. *Petrie: The Cowardly Flyer Part 1- Petrie TBA. With Guest Star, John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture. *Petrie: The Cowardly Flyer Part 2- When Littlefoot is injured from a subway crash, Petrie, Guido, Spider-Man, Pterano, and Etta TBA. With Guest Star, John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture. *Littlefoot's Dog gets an F- TBA. *The Great Day of Web Swingers- Spider-Man TBA. *Welcome to the Family Strut- TBA. *Supermarket- Doc and Wild Arms must shop for groceries for Rex's Pizza and Rocky's house, but they immediately encounter problems, Wild Arms is too stupid and forgets to bring Rocky's wallet, and Doc can't fit in the store! So TBA. With guest star, Steve Carell. *The Ghost of Boris Lang Part 1- TBA. With guest star, Billy Zane *The Ghost of Boris Lang Part 2- TBA. With guest star, Denis Leary. *Return of the Blind Flyer- Swooper, a blind, elderly flyer heads to New York with hopes he can find contact lenses. With guest star, Pete Docter as Kevin, a large colorful prehistoric bird. Season 3 * Night Fury Sickness- Ruby suffers “Night Fury Sickness”, which is causing disastrous side effects. When Ruby unexpectedly goes Full Dragon, Littlefoot and the Gang must stop her from causing total chaos to New York, but they’ll need an expert on dragons to help! With that, Loofah is going through a crisis. * Chomper's Alligators Get an F- TBA. * Rocky and the Dino-Watch- Dr. Connors gives Rocky a magical watch that allows him to transform into any dinosaur. With guest star, Steven Blum as Miles Warren/Jackal. *Soobie and Ruby- Ruby TBA. * Sharptooth Punch! - Chomper wants to enter boxing. TBA. With guest star, Mike Tyson. * The Unexpected Kiss - Hyp and Mutt accidentally kiss each other, which causes the public to think the two dinos are gay. Hyp and Mutt must defend themselves and tell the truth! * Rainbow Faces vs. The Sharptooth Aliens- TBA. With guest star, Zach Galifianakis * Treestar of Horror II- Littlefoot and the Gang explain more of their scariest adventures in New York. With guest stars, Bruce Campbell as Quentin Beck / Mysterio and Sean Donnellan as Morbius, the Living Vampire. * Rocky vs. The Internet- Rocky TBA. * The Lizard- Dr. Connors transforms into The Lizard from his formula and was turning people into giant lizards, so Spider-Man, Littlefoot and his 13 friends ventures into the sewers and allies to save the city, and some unexpecited allies and their gator friends join the battle. With guest stars, Hayden Christensen and Steve Zahn. * He's Your Dog, Littlefoot!- Littlefoot asks Spider-Man to TBA. With guest star, Hilary Swank as Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable. *Spider-Man and Hyp Gets Busted- Spider-Man and Hyp were sent to Brooklyn after breaking Jessie's water pipe. With guest stars, Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man, Tom Holland as MCU Peter Parker / Spider-Man, and Dee Bradley Baker as Mac Gargan/Scorpion *Petrie, Come Home!- After accidentally breaking Rocky's cup, Petrie runs away. Guido TBA. With guest star, Nathan Lane. *Hyp's New Brother- Hyp has TBA. *Ring of Fire- Doofah TBA. With guest stars, James Arnold Taylor as Mark Raxton/Molten Man and Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn / Green Goblin *Lonely Guido- Guido TBA. With guest star, Seth MacFarlane. * Spyro in NYC- The Gang of 14 TBA. *Rise of the Octopus- After Doc Ock summons a giant mutant octopus, Cera must face her fear of octopuses and squids to save the day. With Guest Star, Alfred Molina as Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus/ Doc Ock *The Sinister Six- The Gang of 14 and Spider-Man encounters The Sinister Six, who traps them in their dungeon, so Pterano TBA. *Beware the Frozen Heart - Etta's heart is frozen after she mistakingly hears about her father Pterano getting a divorce from her mother. With Guest Star, Bill Hader as Therapist. * Garfield vs. Furries- Garfield TBA. With Guest Star, Ryan Alosio as Herman Schultz / Shocker * Tummy Problem- Ruby, Guido, Wild Arms and Mutt ate TBA that TBA. With guest stars, Max Greenfield and Grey Delisle voicing Zina, the overweighted Therizinosaurus. * Sick Dinosaur- Hyp TBA. With guest star, Michael Cera * More Dino-Watches!- Littlefoot TBA. With guest star, Kevin Chamberlin as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * A Yellow Belly Wannabe- Wild Arms and his children, Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie TBA. With guest star, Neil Kaplan as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter * A Big City Clip Episode- Mutt TBA. With Guest star, Anne Hathaway as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. * GRAND DAD?!- Shorty meets his grandpa for the first time after his birth, but can he tolerate his father's crankiness? With Guest Star, Michael Ensign voicing Shorty's Grandpa * Time Travel- TBA * Reversal of the Dumb- In this 2 hour crossover season finale, Littlefoot, Rocky, Garfield, Peter, Virgil, and gang get sucked into a time vortex to 1904, where they meet Kyra and Eric. Meanwhile, Cliff Mars TBA. Season 4 * Steamed Hams- Garfield and Bron TBA. * Parker, You're Fired!- Peter Parker is always late and people always fire him. So he asks Hyp, Mutt and Nod for a new job, unfortunately, he ends up working at a recycling center, can Spider-Man cope with his new job? * Call of the Dinosaurs- After their RV crashes into a river, Littlefoot, his friends, and Garfield are stranded in a forest. After people start mistaking Garfield as Bigfoot, they need to get back home! With guest star, Hugh Jackman as James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine * Ruby Vs. The Board of Education- Ruby sues The New York Department of Education to end a stupid district student rules system. * I Was a Beast- TBA. With guest star, Bruce Campbell as Quentin Beck / Mysterio. * Double Detention- Nod gets double detention after bullying a kid. Now he has to sneak out of the school unnoticed and make it to Rex's Pizza's Game Night on time! *Night Fury Curse Lifted!- Ruby is getting tired of turning into Night Fury so she asked Connors for the antidote from OsCorp so she'll remain a normal Fast-Runner. Later, Chomper finds a Light Fury! Note: '''This is considered by some fans to be the worst episode of the show. * Virgil Vs. Society- Virgil TBA. * Super-Flyer Returns- After Rocky contacts a disease which turns him into an uncontrollable lizard monster, Super-Flyer must return to find a cure! * Treestar of Horror III- TBA. With guest star, Jim Carrey as Cletus Kasady / Carnage * Night Fury Ruby Strikes Back!- Ruby, feeling pressured by her friends that TBA. * Dentist Fears- The Gang of 14 visit a dentist for the first time, howeve, Petrie is scared by the procedures, can he cope his fears and reliaze this is just a normal Check-Up? * Glass Shattering Experiment- Wild Arms breaks one of windows in Rex's Pizza, causing a $15,000 fine, Wild Arms must do a groundbreaking experiment to win back the money needed to repair the window! With guest star, Cody Cameron as Barry the Strawberry. * Another Big City Clip Episode- TBA. With Guest star, Keith David as Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone *The Sinister Six Strikes Again!- TBA * That's No Good!- Hyp is sexually harassed by a bully at school, he tries to keep it a secret, but reliazes he needs to tell the truth. * Raiders of The Lost Dragon Crystal- TBA. * Respect the 1980s!- Grandma and Grandpa Longneck TBA. * Lucky Day- The Gang of 14, Spider-Man, and everyone in New York City TBA. With guest star, Lewis Black. *The Spider-Verse- Spider-Man TBA With guest star, Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen * Brother, Can you Spare Me a Dime? - After Garfield realizes he's exposed to radiation and becomes a shape-shifting mutant, the city offers him a million dollars, but a jealous Crazy Arms tries to invent something to counteract Garfield's damages. Can Crazy Arms outbeat Garfield's winnings, and can Garfield control his new shape-shifting powers? * Underground Society- Garfield becomes part of a secret Mutant Group, but Loofah TBA. With guest star, Jake Gyllenhaal * Chomper the Predator: Part 1- Chomper TBA. With guest star, Jack Black. * Chomper the Predator: Part 2- Littlefoot TBA. With guest star, Kate Winslet. * Garfield vs. The City of New York- Garfield TBA. With guest star, Alec Baldwin. * Ducky's Blues- Ducky TBA. * Dreams do Come True!- Loofah and Doofah TBA. With guest star, Ralph Fiennes * Littlefoot's Wisdom Dream- While getting wisdom tooth surgery, Littlefoot has a dream where TBA. With guest star, Billy Eichner as Hammerhead. * Wild Arms: The Scientist- TBA. With guest star, Brad Garrett as Morris "Morrie" Bench/Hydro-Man * Austin Gets Arrested- Austin TBA. * Kung-Fu Fighting- Shorty/Ninja-Neck TBA. With guest star, Mel Gibson as Rocky Rhodes, a laid-back American cockerel. * Super-Flyer Forever- TBA. * Black- Shorty TBA. * The Wild West- Doc TBA * New House - Rocky and Garfield leave their old apartment and move into a new house, TBA. '''Season 5 *The Amazing Threehorn Girl Returns- Cera TBA *The Old Shellback Swimmer Comes Back- Archie, an elderly Archelon TBA. With Bill Fagerbakke voicing Archie, replacing the late Charles Durning. *Topless Cars- TBA *Mutt the Adventurer- Mutt TBA *Good O' Days- The longnecks TBA. With Paul Reubens voicing Pat, replacing the late James Garner. *The Ghost of Mama Longneck- Littlefoot's Mother TBA *Ali, Guido and the Old Car- Guido and Ali TBA *Story Speaker in The City- Saro TBA *A Father Swimmer Reunion- Ducky's father, Papa Swimmer, TBA *Shorty and the New Dinosaurs- Shorty meets the new dinosaurs: Dink the green Apatosaurus, Amber the yellow Corythosaurus, Flapper the brown Pteranodon, Shyler the green Edaphosaurus, and Scat, TBA *Smelly Stuff- Mutt TBA *Littlefoot's Uncle- Littlefoot TBA *Life in the 1990s- TBA *Crossed Roads- TBA *Trilogy of Errors- TBA *A Bad Day for Guido- Guido has been used to being the subject of bullying, so much so, that he became mentally insane and revenge-seeking. *We're Counting on You, Chomper- Chomper, Littlefoot and all of their friends as Pterano teaches Chomper and Tippy that being counted on is important. *Strained Voice- TBA *Welcome, Dear Lady- Dara, Doc's lady friend, TBA *Mutt the Hugger- TBA *TBA Short Films To accompany Universal and 20th Century Fox/Disney’s family films. The series would often release short films to tie in with the series starring the show’s wide cast of characters. * Cera’s Pet Rhino * Petrie‘s Video Game Mayhem * Garfield’s Bad Day (Shown with Pokémon: Mewtwo Strikes Back EVOLUTION) * Doctor’s Appointment (Shown with The Boss Baby 2) * Group Therapy (Shown with Minions: The Rise of Gru) * Cera's Broken Foot (Shown with Onward) * Littlefoot’s Math Problem (Released exclusively on Disney+) Spin-offs * Adventures with Super-Flyer * Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury * Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Getor, Shorty, and Wild Arms' Excellent Adventure *TBA Specials *A Land Before Time Christmas Vacation *The Land Before Time: Star Wars *Once Upon a Land Before Time Christmas *TBA Books *TBA Video Games *TBA Theme Parks *TBA Characters Music * Theme Music composed by Michael Giacchino and Danny Elfman. * Ending Theme composed by Michael Tavera and Danny Elfman. Sound Effects The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City/Sound Effects Trivia * This show combines traditional 2D animation (Dinosaur Characters) and live action (Humans & World). * The show uses Hanna-Barbera sound effects. * This marks the first time Tobey Maguire returns as Peter Parker/Spider-Man since Spider-Man 3 (2007). * Bill Nunn couldn't reprise his role as Robbie Robertson because he died in 2016. He is replaced by Dwayne Johnson. * This is the first show to have the new 20th Century Fox Television logo with the subtitle, "a Division of The Walt Disney Company". * A Spin-Off game, called The Land Before Time Big City Adventure was released by THQNordic for the Nintendo 3DS in Season 3. * In Season 4, unlike the opening sequence from the 3 seasons, Ruby's car now hits Garfield and carries him on the hood until it stops short, flinging him ahead to smash through the door. * The show repeatedly makes fun of the FOX network in some episodes. * TBA. Home media DVD *Released by Universal Pictures Home Entertanment. Blu-ray *Released by Universal Pictures Home Entertanment. Reception TBA Good Reception Tobey Maguire returns as Peter Parker/Spider-Man. TBA Bad Reception TBA Quips TBA Quotes Garfield's Odyssey * MJ Watson: Secret of a Sharptooth's Excess * Curt Connors: *'Littlefoot': *'Spider-Man': Now, Chomper, you can't go around the city, taking things that don't belong to you. What kind of dinosaur are you? *'Chomper': Sorry, Spidey. I've wanted things that I really want. Now I don't have any. Sniffles *'Spider-Man': Garfield vs. The Swear Jar * 63 Liberty St, Garfield inadvertently puts a twenty-dollar bill in the collection plate * Peter Parker: Whispers Garfield, that was a twenty. (runs to the alley) * Garfield: DAM-!! * drops a few coins into the swear jar. Next, he's at the bowling alley, where he nearly bowls a strike, but the last pin won't go down * Garfield: twice Oh, you son of a b-!! * drops more coins into the swear jar. Then, he's taking out the trash when a clean-shaven Mike comes up and Spider-Man lands to him * Spider-Man: cheerful Hey, hey, Garfield! You know, I owe you one, buddy! No sooner Mike had shaved off the old cookie-duster than a lady cast him in a commercial! goes to his mailbox I tell you, the way these checks keep coming in for him, it's almost criminal! * Garfield: off YOU DIRTY BAST-!! * puts more coins into the swear jar. Then, Garfield completes a very shoddily-built doghouse with no entrance * Garfield: What do you think, Ali? * Ali: How's the dog supposed to get in? * Garfield: Well, he just goes... realizes AWWW SH... * puts more coins into the swear jar. Finally, Garfield is napping in his hammock when a beehive falls onto his stomach. He wakes up and screams * Garfield: AHHHHH, SHI--- * drops even more coins into the nearly-full swear jar * is still trying to build the doghouse when he accidentally hits his finger with his hammer * Garfield: AH!...oh, fudge. That's...broken. on a nail Fiddle-dee-dee! That will require a tetanus shot. I'm not going to swear...but I am going to loses it KICK THIS DOGHOUSE DOWN! kicking the doghouse *'Spider-Man': My spider-scene are going crazy. Glass Shattering Experiment *(On 226 W 44th St. near Times Square, The Gang, Shorty, the 3 Yellow Bellies, Pterano, Etta, Rocky, Garfield, Melanie, Spider-Man, Getor, and Doc found a truck that was full of glass was parked at the Shubert Theatre.) *'Wild Arms': Guys! I think I found a truck. Full of glass! *'Spider-Man': That would be the perfect thing to repair that broken window! (to Hyp) Hyp, open that door. *'Hyp': Sure. (opens the truck door) Whoa! It's open. *'Littlefoot': Now it's see what's in that box. *(Littlefoot opens the box with his tail and inside was a big strawberry) *'Chomper': Huh. No glass. But that's one big strawberry! *'Wild Arms': Grunts Kinda heavy. But it's sure is a yummy strawberry. *(The two big round green eyes and a small cutesy mouth appear on the strawberry) *'Wild Arms': Aaaaaargghh! *'Strawberry': Aaaaaaaaaaah! *'Littlefoot & Ali': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! *'Spider-Man': AaaaAAAAaaaRRrrGGGHHH!!!! *'Cera & Spike': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! *'Chomper & Ruby': AAAGGGHHH!!! *'Ducky, Petrie & Guido': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Hyp, Mutt and Nod': Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!! *'Loofah, Doofah and Foobie': AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaggghhhhhhh!!!!!!! *'Rocky, Garfield & Melanie': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Pterano & Etta': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Shorty': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Getor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Doc': Hmm. *(A Grumpy Cera holds a sign with her tail that says "Not Amused") *'Strawberry': ...aaaaaaaaaahhhh! N-woo? (his vine-like arms and legs and leaf-like hands and feet appear on him) *'Wild Arms': Aaaaaaah! (puts down the strawberry and closes the box) Panting I was NOT expecting that! Credits